HUGtto! Pretty Cure Merchandise
Here is a list of merchandise that have been produced for the HUGtto! Pretty Cure series. Toys PreHeartwithMiraiCrystals.jpg|PreHeart with Mirai Crystals MiraiCrystalPink.png|Mirai Crystal Pink MiraiCrystalBlue.png|Mirai Crystal Blue MiraiCrystalYellow.png|Mirai Crystal Yellow MiraiCrystalWhite.png|Mirai Crystal White PreHeart Phone and Heart Mode.jpg|Phone Mode and Heart Mode of PreHeart PreHeartCarry.jpg|PreHeart's carry case PrettyCureMiraiPad.jpg|Mirai Pad Melody Tambourine.jpg|Melody Tambourine (appears in episode 5) HuPC PreCoord House Beauty Harry.png|Beauty Harry play set HuPC Pretty Cute Town Playsets and Figures Advertising.jpg|"Pretty Cute Town" line of collectible dolls and playsets (purchase several mini boxes to construct the full playset) HeartAccessoryMaker.jpg|Heart Accessory Maker (appears in episode 7) HuPC toy-Hugtan baby carrier.jpg|Hugtan baby carrier HuPC toy-Hugtan heart diaper.jpg|Hugtan heart diaper (appears in episode 2) Cheerful Style clothes Hugtan.jpg|Cheerful Style costume for the Hugtan doll Melody Sword.png|Mini Melody Sword HuPC-Melody Sword toy.jpg|Melody Sword with Mirai Crystals MiraiCrystalRose.png|Mirai Crystal Rose MiraiCrystalNavy.png|Mirai Crystal Navy MiraiCrystalOrange.png|Mirai Crystal Orange MiraiCrystalRed.png|Mirai Crystal Red MiraiCrystalPurple.png|Mirai Crystal Purple PurpleMelodyTambourine.jpg|Melody Tambourine TwinLoveGuitar.jpg|Twin Love Guitar MemorialCureClock.jpg|Memorial Cure Clock MiraiBrace.jpg|Mirai Brace MotherHeart.jpg|Mirai Crystal Mother Heart Cutie Figures YellAngeEtoileFigure.jpg|Figures of Cure Yell, Cure Ange and Cure Étoile CureYellFigure.jpg|Cure Yell figurine CureAngeFigure.jpg|Cure Ange figurine CureEtoileFigure.jpg|Cure Étoile figurine Hugtto Precure Civilian Cutie Figure.jpg|Cutie figures of Hana, Saaya, Homare, Hugtan and Hariham Harry Nono Hana Cutie Figure.jpg|Nono Hana cutie figure Yakushiji Saaya Cutie Figure.jpg|Yakushiji Saaya cutie figure Kagayaki Homare Cutie Figure.jpg|Kagayaki Homare cutie figure Hugtan and Harry Cutie Figure.jpg|Hugtan and Hariham Harry cutie figures Cure Yell with Melody Sword Figurine.jpg|Cure Yell with Melody Sword figurine Yell with Civilian Cutie Figurines.jpg|Cure Yell with Melody Sword along with the civilian and Hugtan figurines CutieFigureIdolEmiru.jpg|Aisaki Emiru cutie figure CutieFigureIdolRuru.jpg|Ruru Amour cutie figure Macherie Amour Emiru and Ruru Figures.jpg|Cutie figures of Idols Emiru and Ruru and their Cure personas CutieFigureMacherieAmour.jpg|Cutie figures of Cure Macherie and Cure Amour Hugtto Pretty Cure Full Team Cutie Figures.jpg|Figures of the first three Hugtto! Cures with Cure Macherie and Cure Amour Cheerful Cure Yell figurine.jpg|Cutie figure of Cure Yell in her Cheerful form Cheerful Cure Macherie figurine.jpg|Cutie figure of Cure Macherie in her Cheerful form Cheerful Cure Amour figurine.jpg|Cutie figure of Cure Amour in her Cheerful form Cheerful Yell Macherie and Amour figurines.jpg|Cutie figures of Cures Yell, Macherie, and Amour in their Cheerful forms AngeMotherHeartCutieFigure.jpg|Cutie figure of Cure Ange in her Mother Heart Style EtoileMotherHeartCutieFigure.jpg|Cutie figure of Cure Etoile in her Mother Heart Style HugttoPrecureCutieFigurePowerup.jpg|Cutie figures of the Hugtto team Other Figures & Fashion Dolls cure yell doll.jpg|Cure Yell Pretty Cure Style cure ange doll.jpg|Cure Ange Pretty Cure Style cure etoile.jpg|Cure Etoile Pretty Cure Style Cure Macherie Fashion Doll.jpg|Cure Macherie Pretty Cure Style Cure Amour Fashion Doll.jpg|Cure Amour Pretty Cure Style Cure Yell Cheerful Style Pretty Cure Style DX.jpg|Cure Yell Cheerful Style Pretty Cure Style DX Cure Ange Cheerful Style Pretty Cure Style DX.jpg|Cure Ange Cheerful Style Pretty Cure Style DX HuPC Cure Yell Pretty Cute Town Figure.jpg|Cure Yell "Pretty Cute Town" doll HuPC Cure Ange Cure Etoile Pretty Cute Town Figure.jpg|Cure Ange & Cure Étoile "Pretty Cute Town" dolls MacherieandAmourCureDolls.jpg|Cure Machérie and Cure Amour "Pretty Cute Town" dolls Plush Toys HugtanToy.jpg|Talking Hugtan toy with Cupoon and milk bottle CureYellPlushie.jpg|Cure Yell Fluffy Cure Friends plushie CureAngePlushie.jpg|Cure Ange plushie CureEtoilePlushie.jpg|Cure Étoile plushie HuPC Cure Amour Plush.jpg|Cure Amour plushie HuPC Cure Macherie Plush.jpg|Cure Macherie plushie HuPC Hariham Harry Crane Game Plush.jpg|Hariham Harry Crane Game Plush Keychains CureYellKeychain.jpg|Cure Yell keychain CureAngeKeychain.jpg|Cure Ange keychain CureEtoileKeychain.jpg|Cure Étoile keychain Hugtankeychain.jpg|Hugtan keychain MacherieKeychain.jpg|Cure Macherie keychain Amourkeychain.jpg|Cure Amour keychain Hugtto!PrecureKeychains.jpg|HUGtto! Pretty Cure keychains with items HarryKeychainplushie.jpg|Hariham Harry keychain plushie HuPC Rubber Straps Merchandise.png|Rubber straps HuPC FwPC Gachapon Rubber Straps Merchandise.png|Gachapon rubber keychains HuPC Cure Yell Rubber Keychain.jpg|Cure Yell rubber keychain HuPC Cure Ange Rubber Keychain.jpg|Cure Ange rubber keychain HuPC Cure Etoile Rubber Keychain.jpg|Cure Etoile rubber keychain HuPC Cure Macherie Cure Amour Rubber Keychain.jpg|Cure Macherie & Cure Amour rubber keychains CD Releases Singles & Character Albums HUGtto! PrecureOP&EDCD.jpg|We can!! HUGtto! Pretty Cure / HUGtto! Future✩Dreamer Single (CD) HUGtto! PrecureOP&EDCDDVD.jpg|We can!! HUGtto! Pretty Cure / HUGtto! Future✩Dreamer Single (CD+DVD) HugttoPrecureCharacterSingle.jpg|HUGtto! Pretty Cure Character Single HugttoPrettyCureVocalAlbumPowerfulYell.jpg|HUGtto! Pretty Cure Vocal Album ~Powerful♥Yell~ HUgtto!2ndEDSingleCD.jpg|HUGtto! YELL FOR YOU Single (CD) HUGtto!2ndEDSingleCDDVD.jpg|HUGtto! YELL FOR YOU Single (CD + DVD) AllStarsMemoriesCDDVD.jpg|HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Theme Song Single (CD) AllStarsMemoriesCD.jpg|HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Theme Song Single (CD + DVD) HugttoPrecureCheerfulSongsBest.jpg|HUGtto! Pretty Cure Best Album: Cheerful Songs Best Soundtracks HUGtto!PrecureOriginalSoundtrack1.jpg|HUGtto! Pretty Cure Original Soundtrack 1: Pretty Cure♡Sound♡For♡You!! AllStarsMemoriesOST.jpg|HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Original♡Soundtrack HUGtto!PrecureOriginalSoundtrack2.jpg|HUGtto! Pretty Cure Original Soundtrack 2: Pretty Cure・Cheerful・Sound!! DVDs, Blu-rays and Console Games HUGttoPreVol1.jpg.jpg|DVD and Blu-ray Volumes Nari-kids-park-hugtto-precure-573039.1.jpg|Nari Kids Park: HUGtto Pretty Cure (Nintendo Switch)|link=https://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Nari_Kids_Park:HUGtto!_Pretty_Cure LINE Stickers HUGtto! Pretty Cure had a release of two sets of LINE stickers, one dedicated to the series in general and one to the Criasu Corporation. Books Manga :Main Article: HUGtto! Pretty Cure Manga (Kamikita Futago) The manga was serialized in Nakayoshi from the March 2018 to the February 2019 issue, for twelve chapters. The chapters were published in two Pretty Cure Collection tankobon in 2018 and 2019, which came with a bonus chapter for each volume. The tankobon were also released in limited edition versions that came with Pretty Cure Dream Story booklets. HuPC Manga Vol. 1 Cover.jpg|''HUGtto! Pretty Cure 1 Pretty Cure Collection'' (2018) HuPC Manga Vol. 1 Cover Special Edition.jpg|''HUGtto! Pretty Cure 1 Pretty Cure Collection - Special Edition'' (2018) HuPC Manga Vol. 2 Cover.jpg|''HUGtto! Pretty Cure 2 Pretty Cure Collection'' (2019) HuPC Manga Vol. 2 Cover Special Edition.jpg|''HUGtto! Pretty Cure 2 Pretty Cure Collection'' (2019) Activity Books Hooray, hooray! Pretty Cure! Secret Picture Book.jpg|HUGtto! Pretty Cure Hooray Hooray! Pretty Cure! Secret Picture Book HUGtto! Pretty Cure Sticker Picture Book.png|HUGtto! Pretty Cure Sticker Picture Book Play with Stickers Picture Book.jpg|HUGtto! Pretty Cure Play with Stickers Picture Book Appling ABCDE Book.jpg|HUGtto! Pretty Cure Appling ABCDE! Book Fan Books & Art Books Hugtto! Precure & Precure AllStars Fanbook spring.jpg|I Love Pretty Cure! - Hugtto! Pretty Cure & Pretty Cure All Stars Fanbook (Spring) Animage HuPC January 2019.jpg|Animage January 2019 Pretty Cure edition HuPC Gakken Mook Cover.jpg|HUGtto! Pretty Cure Official Complete Book HuPC Setting Design Book Cover.jpg|HUGtto! Pretty Cure Setting Material Collection Holiday/Event Limited Sale Others CureYellHeadband.jpg|Cure Yell headband and accessories CureAngeHeadband.jpg|Cure Ange headband and accessories CureEtoileHeadband.jpg|Cure Étoile headband and accessories CureMacherie&AmourHeadband.jpg|Cure Macherie and Amour headband and accessories Cheerful Style Headband.jpg|Cheerful Style headband Shoulder bag Cure Yell.jpg|Cure Yell shoulder bag Shoulder bag Hugtan.jpg|Hugtan shoulder bag HUGtto! Pretty Cure Yell, Ange and Etoile.jpg|Yell, Ange and Etoile puzzle HugPre Calendar cover.jpg|''HUGtto! Pretty Cure'' 2019 Calendar cover HugPre Calendar January February.jpg|''HUGtto! Pretty Cure'' 2019 calendar January/February page HugPre Calendar March April.jpg|''HUGtto! Pretty Cure'' 2019 calendar March/April page HugPre Calendar May June.jpg|''HUGtto! Pretty Cure'' 2019 calendar May/June page HugPre Calendar July August.jpg|''HUGtto! Pretty Cure'' 2019 calendar July/August page HugPre Calendar September October.jpg|''HUGtto! Pretty Cure'' 2019 calendar September/October page HugPre Calendar November December.jpg|''HUGtto! Pretty Cure'' 2019 calendar November/December page External Links *Pretty Cure Channel site *Bandai site Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Merchandise